The Adventures of Dani Phantom
by Streetdoc
Summary: 1 Year after Phantom Planet Dani is told by Danny that the Fentons adoped her but before she could leave the Ghost Zone she discovers that Vlad has another plan to rule the world. After an accident with a black hole Dani becomes a heroine of a diffrent demension with the help of a mysterious ally! rated T for moderate violence. Complete
1. Chapter 1: The Portal

Hello! Streetdoc here welcome to my first fanfic about Dani Phantom (I'm planning on making several sequels) this unfortunately is the second time I had to type this (as I clicked submit I lost connection and the chapter but my memory still has most of it) but before I start I would like to thank "A Lazy Heroine" for inspiring me to type this(2 times...)

Note: This is a year after Phantom Planet.

disclaimer: Dani Phantom and any other characters involved belong to Butch Hartman and Nick.

As said by **my** heroine (no pun intended) "on with the fic!".

* * *

The Adventures of Dani Phantom

Chapter 1: The Portal

As the young clone of the famous hero Danny Phantom whooshed her way through the Ghost Zone she had occasionally let out a squeal or at the top of her lungs "WAHOO!".

Dani had thought of the fun she had playing with Danny yesterday she also thought of her new family with Danny and started to go even faster upon hearing that she had become a Fenton.

(Flashback)

Dani had come to visit Danny, but as she phased through from the floor she ended up walking into a family meeting in his room. "Danny w-who is this?" said Maddie. Dani and Danny both started to blush. "Uhh…umm I was going to talk about this! Well one time Vlad had gotten some of my DNA and made a clone of me, but the rest of the clones were messed up and melted into ectoplasm before they could do anything!" Danielle then cut in "Then after several tries he got me" (as she turned to normal human form) everyone in the room (except for Danny) gasped as they saw the resemblance between the two. Then Maddie Jack and Jazz all smiled as Danny said "You may be a clone of me, but that doesn't make you any less of a Fenton in my book."

(Flashback ends)

Perhaps she went a bit too fast as she flew right into a floating island but, after she recovered from her fall she looked around. This was not the normal ghost zone that she recognized.

As Dani glanced to her left she noticed something above the small mountain that stood before her on this island in the sky.

Dani decided to go see what this strange thing that was starting an eerie glow that seemed familiar.

Dani as she came upon the object she gasped. It was the size of the invention when she still thought of Vlad as her father was told was nothing, but it **was **the object she was told was nothing...

(flashback #2)

Dani had been told to wait in Vlad's lab until he was ready to go after Danny so she decided to look at some of Vlad's inventions: for example his Ghost Zone speeder, the ghost hunting gear, and finally the mysterious laser machine. She was looking at all of the buttons and dials on it before she could push anything Vlad had walked in and said it was time to go after Danny and she (at this point) would do anything to please her so-called father even if it meant destroying anything in his way.

(Flashback#2 ends)

Danielle wasn't surprised to see Vlad standing shouting and laughing about his latest scheme to become rich and rule the world.

"Nothing can stop my portal creator to Earth! The ghosts go in and my for hire team of ghosts kicks them out!"

Dani shot behind Vlad "Oh really?! Too bad neither of those things will ever happen!" Shouted a confident Dani

Vlad instead of looking shocked to see Dani instead had a grin on his face and started to laugh as if someone had said something hysterical

Dani took this chance to grab Vlad by his cape, flip him, and send him flying with a plasma blast.

Dani started to laugh as she flew over to the portal creator but screamed as she saw there were only 3 seconds left on the countdown!

Dani shot in front of the laser thinking of what she had to do.(2 seconds remaining)

She prepared a plasma blast stong enough to wipe out a small mountain.(1 second remaining)

The portal opener shot a beam, but Dani had perfect timing but time was not enough. The portal beam reacted and instead opened a black hole that sucked in the entire island.

Before Dani could escape she felt no movement and she was sucked into its darkness and saw Vlad shouting "Nooooo!" in defeat before she disappeared. She was the only living (or undead) thing sucked in...

* * *

Well after 2 hours of re writing I finally got it! Please comment, favorite, and or criticize anything it would make the annoyance of re writing go away thanks Streetdoc! :3


	2. Chapter 2: A Trap and Prey

**Welcome back readers. If you decided to continue the adventure you would obviously know Dani is probably going to fight some new bad guys and meet some new heroes. Here we introduce the other main character who has gotten himself into quite a predicament.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Danny Phantom characters they belong to Butch Hartman and Nick.**

**And now its chapter 2 time :3**

**The Adventures of Dani Phantom**

**Chapter 2: A Trap and Prey**

Dani awoke to loud shouting but that wasn't her concern at the moment.

"Oh, my head…" Dani moaned. As she stood up, she precariously walked on the metallic floor of what appeared to be a warehouse of some kind. Dani then used what was left of her powers to turn herself invisible, and floated over to the main section of the building, and on the first floor she saw a horrifying sight-

A boy was on a table similar to the one Vlad had put her on when he wanted to turn her into goop. Dani felt her anger building until her vision changed. She saw a bright flash of blue color. This was a vision of the past from the boy's perspective…

* * *

(10 minutes earlier)

"Humph, LT. Joey, they wouldn't be out in the open with this would they?" the boy asked his ally. The boy looked around as if he were being followed.

"All scanners and reports say it's here." replied the LT. "Fine I'm going in." he whispered.

The boy was outside not far from the warehouse. He was on a high branch of a tree looking down to the roof where he could jump to "_if he had ghost powers,_" Dani thought.

Then there was a small sound in the distance. Immediately, without hesitation he leaped to the roof almost completely silent. Dani was in awe of how fast he was. He seemed to accelerate his body through time, almost as if he was going through it twice as fast. He almost laughed at what he just did until he saw the tree he was on go up in flames because of an explosion from some one trying to kill him.

He dropped down through the ceiling in complete darkness as Dani heard his feet hit the floor she heard a metallic cling like a closing bear trap but two of them. This boy was the prey of someone villainous.

Dani regained consciousness and was about to swoop in to save the day until she saw something amazing. The boy's arm restraints started to rust and broke across the room. She heard a man much older with a mask to cover his face and he wore a large brown coat one that a detective might wear. He almost shrieked in terror as the boy lunged at him. She blinked and saw the villain fleeing using a teleportation device on his arm.

As soon as he was gone the boy turned toward Dani and said in a calm voice, "No need to hide there. It's ok, I won't try to trap you." Danielle looked up to actually see this mysterious boy he had a hat similar to the one she wore in her human form, his eyes were a dark brown but glinted in brightly in the low light, he wore a grey and blue sweatshirt along with black jeans.

She froze worried she had lost invisibility for even a second, "Who are you?" he asked. He closed his eyes and moved his hand toward her direction. "Ahhh, now I see you don't have to be visible for me to know you are there."

Dani sighed and changed back to visible form but stayed where she was.

"How could you see me?" she asked the boy.

He smiled and said "I'm a psychic/time traveler, I can also read minds Danielle or should I call you Dani with an (I)?"

She felt cold as she felt her memories being replayed and causing her to remember how Vlad had treated her over the time of her creation. The pain was coming with the memories and she could only think of one thing, this boy did not belong in here.

"STAY-OUT-OF-MY-MIND!" Dani shouted as anger built in her body and she fired a plasma ray.

The boy stopped as well. He said very quickly his three words of time control, "LENTUS-TEMPUS-ARENA!" he shouted. The beam actually came so close to his body he could feel the heat as it stopped in mid air.

He smiled and side stepped just far enough so that he was far away from the blast time flow then returned to normal.

Dani realized she missed and gave up on trying to hit him, instead she shouted, "WHO ARE YOU?"

He just smiled and said, "I'm Matthew you can call me Matt or anything else you like but make it quick you got 2 minuets."

Danielle looked at Matt like he was crazy. "What?…" then a crate started to shake and make a loud alarm sound like a bomb.

Matt then started to float, "Grab my hand I can get you out of here!" he yelled over the alarm. Dani frowned and said "I can turn intangible." Matthew looked down "Ok I guess I can't change your decision." he said frowning back then he disappeared.

Dani then turned intangible and started to fly but she was weakened from being teleported to the new world, and couldn't get away.

Now, again, instead of darkness it was light, and she felt like she was on fire and lost consciousness to the light…

**Ok maybe I need to stop ending every chapter with Danielle having a blackout people are going to start getting the wrong idea but is this the last we see of Matt? Is Danielle wiped out by that bomb? Am I going to start to write the next chapter tonight? Thanks for reading pls comment criticize and or favorite more or less :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

**Before I start this chapter I just wanted to thank my friend "Gogetadivagurl" (wow that's a mouth full!) for giving me some advice on how to change this up as I had no draft for the chapter so she official owns this chapter in my opinion.**

**NO I DON'T OWN DANI GET OVER IT GOSH!**

**Adventures of Dani Phantom**

**Chapter 4: The Even-Field**

Matt jumped up, his body hurt more than any pain he had ever felt before. "Dani!" He shouted hoping she was ok that Orion hadn't found her. There was no response back to him. Matt then started to use small amounts of power to cut some wreckage open to even get just a glimpse of her anything even a sign.

After an hour he sat next to a pile of rubble and saw the dresser. He ran (not really, walked) to it and opened it and found her clothes she was previously wearing. After using his powers to the point he collapsed from exhaustion, but he knew where she was. Matthew got on his knees and looked up to the cruel world and shouted out in pain as he now knew Orion had her and was starting to question her.

Danielle looked to see what was going on. She tried to move but Dani saw the restraints on her arms and legs she shouted out "Matt! Help…" Orion then walked into the room laughing meanly at her. "Matthew is gone! I blasted any hope even if he did survive there was no way he could escape to get here!" he then went over to a console and started to ask several questions. "Now you will tell me Ghost child, where did you get your powers?" Dani looked to Orion "I wouldn't tell you, even if you hurt me!" Orion started to type on the machine then a zap of lightning struck Dani as she screamed out in sheer pain…

Matt could see this with his psychic powers but her scream haunted him. Matt heard a buzzing sound by the spot where he fell and saw his headset. As he put it on his ear he heard LT. Joey over the microphone " Need a lift?" he asked his commander. Matt looked up and saw a helicopter land 40ft away from him. "Are we going after Dani?" Joey asked Matthew who then climbed in and said "No… I know where the Even-Field is".

Matt stopped speaking and recalled what was told about this WWIII tool. The US was losing to a terrorist group called the Conquers of the New Land who had originated in Germany. The entire world was soon defeated by their pure power. All that was left to fight back was a rebellion that specialized in nuclear power. After they decided to use a nuke they selected the most devastating one. the Even-Field later was dropped on outpost of main energy in Germany all that was left was a completely flat land for 3,000 miles. Within a week there was grass growing everywhere. For fear of more of this weapon the C.N.L surrendered. This is what had ended the worst war ever known to man.

"We're going to Antarctica!" Shouted a confident Matt.

(12 hours later)

"Look! It's the rig from the rebellion!" Matthew said looking out on the ice to a large submarine in the distance.

He ran as fast as he could and finally reached the boat. The LT. was overhead ready to grab Matt as soon as he found the nuclear bomb.

As Matt used some power to fly up onto the deck he started to move deep into this old vessel trapped in the ice. Near the captains room Matthew heard a voice he knew all too well… Orion then walked out of the room and didn't notice Matt right above him in the hallway on the ceiling desperately trying to float above him. Could he have discovered Even-Field before Matt? No this was impossible it couldn't be. Matt then decided to go the other way toward the engine room. As he opened the heavy doors he saw dust everywhere. Orion had not been in here, this gave Matt a small hope that he wasn't too late. Eventually after an exhausting effort he had given up and slammed his fist on an engine dial that opened up a small chamber in the room so he walked in and there it was, the resting place of the Even-Field Project! Matt shouted out in joy as he walked in the huge room. The C.N.L made the right decision in surrendering there were thousands of the nuclear bombs everywhere! Just one had the ability to waste everything for endless miles. Matt then knew what he had to do. "Joey land on the top deck I'm going to blow this place to the ground!" He said to his ally "Ok commander ETA 20 min light the fuse run away!" he replied. Matt then hit the activation key and started to run out of the ship as fast as he could one last staircase away he heard inside from a small voice "Matt help!…"

Matthew turned to go back for Dani, he had made a promise to her he would not stop until she was safe back home with her brother Danny. "Danielle! I'm coming!" he sped back to the mess hall and saw Orion standing there but no Dani. He shouted to the villain "YOU SNAKE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER!?" Orion's voice boomed in Matt's ears "This is my clone! Your ghost friend gave me the idea after 36 hours I spent trying to get this information from her. Now it's time I finished what I STARTED!". _

**Will Matthew be able to defeat Orion and escape in time? Will He save Dani? Will L.T Joey get to do something cool in the next chapter**

**Pls favorite review criticize anything only my friend has posted a review I know at least some of you have something too say. For those who have been here from the start thanks… **

**Streetdoc **


	4. Chapter 4: The EvenField

**Before I start this chapter I just wanted to thank my friend "Gogetadivagurl" (wow that's a mouth full!) for giving me some advice on how to change this up as I had no draft for the chapter so she official owns this chapter in my opinion.**

**NO I DON'T OWN DANI GET OVER IT GOSH!**

**Adventures of Dani Phantom**

**Chapter 4: The Even-Field**

Matt jumped up, his body hurt more than any pain he had ever felt before.

"Dani!" He shouted hoping she was ok that Orion hadn't found her. There was no response back to him.

Matt then started to use small amounts of power to cut some wreckage open to even get just a glimpse of her anything even a sign.

After an hour he sat next to a pile of rubble and saw the dresser.

He ran (not really, walked) to it and opened it and found her clothes she was previously wearing. After using his powers to the point he collapsed from exhaustion, but he knew where she was, Matthew got on his knees and looked up to the cruel world and shouted out in pain as he now knew Orion had her and was starting to question her.

* * *

(In Orion's secret mask)

Danielle looked to see what was going on. She tried to move but Dani saw the restraints on her arms and legs she shouted out "Matt! Help…"

Orion then walked into the room laughing meanly at her. "Matthew is gone! I blasted any hope even if he did survive there was no way he could escape to get here!"

He then went over to a console and started to ask several questions. "Now you will tell me Ghost child, where did you get your powers?"

Dani looked to Orion "I wouldn't tell you, even if you hurt me!" Orion started to type on the machine then a zap of lightning struck Dani as she screamed out in heavy pain…

* * *

(Back to the destruction)

Matt could see this with his psychic powers but her scream haunted him.

Matt heard a buzzing sound by the spot where he fell and saw his headset.

As he put it on his ear he heard LT. Joey over the microphone " Need a lift?" the LT. asked his commander.

Matt looked up and saw a helicopter land 40ft away from him. "Are we going after Dani?" Joey asked Matthew who then climbed in and said "No… I know where the Even-Field is".

Matt stopped speaking and recalled what was told about this WWIII tool. The US was losing to a terrorist group called the Conquers of the New Land who had originated in Germany. The entire world was soon defeated by their pure power. All that was left to fight back was a rebellion that specialized in nuclear power. After they decided to use a nuke they selected the most devastating one. the Even-Field later was dropped on outpost of main energy in Germany all that was left was a completely flat land for 3,000 miles. Within a week there was grass growing everywhere. For fear of more of this weapon the C.N.L surrendered. This is what had ended the worst war ever known to man.

"We're going to Antarctica!" Shouted a confident Matt.

(12 hours later)

"Look! It's the rig from the rebellion!" Matthew said looking out on the ice to a large submarine in the distance.

He ran as fast as he could and finally reached the boat. The LT. was overhead ready to grab Matt as soon as he found the nuclear bomb.

As Matt used some power to fly up onto the deck he started to move deep into this old vessel trapped in the ice.

Near the captains room Matthew heard a voice he knew all too well… Orion then walked out of the room and didn't notice Matt right above him in the hallway on the ceiling desperately trying to float above him.

Could he have discovered Even-Field before Matt?. Matt then decided to go the other way toward the engine room.

As he opened the heavy doors he saw dust everywhere.

Orion had not been in here, this gave Matt a small hope that he wasn't too late.

Eventually after an exhausting effort he had given up and slammed his fist on an engine dial that opened up a small chamber in the room so he walked in and there it was, the resting place of the Even-Field Project!

Matt shouted out in joy as he walked in the huge room. The C.N.L made the right decision in surrendering there were thousands of the nuclear bombs everywhere!

Just one had the ability to waste everything for endless miles. Matt then knew what he had to do. "Joey land on the top deck I'm going to blow this place to the ground!" He said to his ally "Ok commander ETA 20 min light the fuse run away!" he replied. Matt then hit the activation key and started to run out of the ship as fast as he could one last staircase away he heard inside from a small voice "Matt help!…"

Matthew turned to go back for Dani, he had made a promise to her he would not stop until she was safe back home with her brother Danny.

"Danielle! I'm coming!" he sped back to the mess hall and saw Orion standing there but no Dani.

He shouted to the villain "YOU SNAKE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER!?" Orion's voice boomed in Matt's ears "This is my clone! Your ghost friend gave me the idea after 36 hours I spent trying to get this information from her. Now it's time I finished what I STARTED!". _

**Will Matthew be able to defeat Orion and escape in time? Will He save Dani? Will L.T Joey get to do something cool in the next chapter**

**Pls favorite review criticize anything only my friend has posted a review I know at least some of you have something too say. For those who have been here from the start thanks… **

**Streetdoc **


	5. Chapter 5: Faceoff

**Now it's time for the longest fight scene (story) I've ever made (Also this is the first chapter/anything without planning for everything I forgot I changed things instead of Matt being found by Dani so together they found Even-Field)**

**Do I look like Butch Hartman to you? No I don't so I don't own Dani**

* * *

Matt stopped to look for any defects in the clone as Orion's clone charged up and formed a sword and shield in his hands with his evil powers.

Matthew ran forward toward his enemy, Orion's ran forward as well and attempted to impale Matt with the sword but he dodged the incoming attack. Matt then grabbed the other end of the sword to launch himself and kicked the clone in the chest flipping backwards onto a table. The clone rushed pointing his sword toward Matt and swung straight down splitting the table in half. Matt jumped toward Orion but was bashed away with the shield on his arm and into the wall. Matt jumped up and ran right at the clone at an insane speed and dodged an incoming swing from Orion and punched him in the face. In mid-punch he noticed his watch said 5 min left before Even-Field exploded! The clone quickly recovered and swung down. Matt was not ready for this and barely blocked the attack with his arm bracers but it still hurt him. Matthew punched him again with such speed, Orion couldn't block the rapid fire punches he was receiving. Matt then stopped for a second the clone was on his knees he couldn't do it even if it was a clone. Matt couldn't kill him. Orion stood up he started to form a portal "Forget it! I'm just going to finish you then escape this wasteland!" he shouted. Matt dove under Orion, kicked him in the back moving even faster slid up the sliced table toward the wall. He kicked off then punched Orion so hard his armor had cracked! Orion grabbed his chest and ruined his portal and slowly moved close to a room filled with Even-Fields.

Matt then started to glow his bright blue color, he smiled and realized his full powers were back. He then created a small sphere in his hands and fired it without holding back any power. Matt blasted Orion straight through the wall in the room with the nukes. Matt ran in realizing he had one min and sprinted to take one of the Even-Fields. He shouted out "LENTUS-TEMPUS-ARENA!" as everything around him froze. He used all of his physical strength, along with his psychic powers and picked up a 2,000 pound bomb. As he ran he noticed time was starting to return to normal speed he looked at the bomb and pulled the big green wire that stopped the clock on it. Joey had just landed on the main deck looking quite surprised Matt was walking onto the helicopter carrying a nuke with him. "Get us the hell out of here!" he shouted as he jumped in the plane. Matt now resetting this nuke for Orion's outpost in Siberia stopped working as the explosion made his hair wave as the wind almost knocked the helicopter out of the sky. Matt stopped time again and went back to the sub and left the now operational nuke ready for fire targeted at Orion's outpost. Time started to go back to normal and Matt had just jumped into the plane as time flashed to normal speed.

Dani looked up as she felt rumbling "_Gosh, Orion shocked me so many times. Could I have just gone crazy?" _she wondered_ . _She was confused as to why seven Orions walked in the room. Now Dani really felt insane. She closed her eyes and waited for her torture to commence but it never did. Danielle opened her eyes again to see a helicopter destroy the wall to her right, upon seeing this she rolled her eyes thinking how far gone her mind was. Surprisingly she did see a helicopter, but this one was here to save her.

LT. Joey continued to blast down the walls and false copies of Matt's archenemy Orion as they almost never stopped coming after the experienced veteran and his super powered ally. Now Matt and Joey decided to split up. Joey slowed down above the hole he smashed in the secretive outpost so Matt could jump in. "Matt?…" spoke a hurt voice. Matthew turned to his left to see Dani. He walked toward her and saw she was not in good condition, her skin was almost as pale as her hair in ghost form. Matt then accelerated time around Dani's arm and leg restraints causing them to rust and break open setting her free. Dani fell forward into Matt's arms and looked up trying to smile but only moved her frown into a straight face. "She's not looking good, we need evacuation now!" Matt said to his partner. "Sorry Matt. Sky's kind of crowded right now!" Joey shouted back to Matt. "Fine! Meet me at the Command room I'll make sure we're ready to get out before Even-Field gets here." Matt shouted back.

Matt carried Dani in his arms toward the main building where he would help Dani escape and get somewhere safe. He looked around at the wreckage and several clones that where lying around blasted, and shot from Joey. Matt put Danielle down in the hallway before the Command room he knew Orion was really in there. The villain the turned around, he had been expecting Matt to walk in "Welcome to the end for both of us I know that I will kill you when I'm finished but Danielle and, or Joey will in turn kill me. Everything that will happen is because of that one day before the war." said a quiet Orion.

Matt stopped before he rushed in to finally fight Orion, he knew what he was talking about.

* * *

"Zac what happened?!" asked a young Matthew. Zachary was Matt's brother, today he walked home with a dark aura surrounding his body. This wasn't like him he was a normal boy, he was strong, smart(ish…) and fast. "Matt go to the basement… GO NOW!" he shouted at the young boy. Matt had always respected his older brother and wanted to impress him. Now he lost his chance after he hid in the basement he fell asleep and awoke to hearing shouting coming from above him. Matt walked up to the first floor and saw that a tank had blown apart his home with his family in it…

Orion pulled off the medieval helmet and there Matt saw who it was. 7 years of fighting against this mysterious man… It had been the person he had looked up to he felt so betrayed. Matt looked outside to Joey but he instead said "No, I will do everything in my power to stop you." his brother re-placed his helmet upon his head and said with an altered voice "Danielle is fading but now it maybe too late.". Matt looked at Orion, Matt's face had the expression of a warrior attacking "NO, THIS IS NOT HER FATE! You… YOU KILLED HER!" Matt shouted. His powers of time changed color from a bright blue to a maroon red. He charged an energy beam but now it absorbed the life energy of Zachary and fired so strongly the Orion armor melted right off him. Zac lost his footing and shot back toward the wall. "DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME!" shouted Matt as he started to from energy spheres they spun around his body he made more until he had a complete red color surrounding him. Zachary closed his eyes "You made me proud Matthew…" then Danielle awoke to a heavy red flash and an explosion. She crawled into the room and saw one large obliterated hole in the ceiling. "Matt… wher-… where is Orion?" she whispered to him.

Matt turned and picked her up.

Joey had finally arrived at the building and now they flew off Even-Field came to finish what Joey started. An hour later they arrived at Matt's other fort, "Fort Wolf".

Now Orion had been defeated, Dani had been saved, and now their was peace.

(For now…)

* * *

**Sigh I've been typing all day and now I'm finally done. Ughh I feel like Dani right now… so… tired… zz… zz… zz… zz**

**But this adventure's not over yet so get ready for the next chapter ill prob post tomorrow.**

**Pls revew**

**Thanks Streetdoc…zz**


	6. Chapter 6: PWOE

**Now that Dani's been saved by Matt will she survive long enough to be in another chapter? Find out now in "The Adventures of Dani Phantom".**

**I can be jealous all I like that I don't own Dani. **

The Adventures of Dani Phantom

Chapter 6:The Plains-Walkers

Matt put Dani on a stretcher that was in the back of the helicopter and he sat down next to her. Dani's life force was fading, Matt could now see it with his new powers. She turned her head over to Matt and moved her hand over on his. This action then caused Matt to blush a little. He looked over to the pilot room "How much longer?" he whispered to Joey. "25 min, I'm going as fast as I can. Going from Antarctica to Siberia made us lose a lot of gas." replied the LT. Matt then closed his eyes, he could still see everything in the room but with a maroon tint along its edges. Danielle then shot up and gasped she looked at the mirror on the ceiling of the plane she saw her face had started to turn back to normal she then looked at Matt who had fallen asleep apparently and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She sighed. Would she have to leave Matt when the time came to go back to Danny? Dani looked at Matt again, he was now laying on the seat. The expression on his face made her worry. What was going on inside his head?…

* * *

Matt saw Orion every where in the old fort that he destroyed with Even-Field. Every room lead to the same sight Danielle was trapped by again and Orion stood there perfectly still but when Matthew tried to punch him he would dodge it. When he tried to blast him with his time laser Orion would re-direct it to Dani. After he tried to set her free Orion instead decided to shock her harshly asking questions. Matt could hear them, thousands of them all at once. They were in his head, and they were stuck.

* * *

"Matt… Matt… Matthew! Get up!" shouted an impatient Danielle. He awoke and looked around the room. Red glow in his eyes and hands ready to destroy anything that tried to hurt Danielle. "Whoa there don't wave those powers near me, I saw what happened to Orion…. NICE ONE!" She shouted. Matt sighed and smiled stopping his powers looked at her. "Joey landed the plane he wanted me to wake you up." she said happily.

After an hour Dani decided she wanted to walk around the huge outpost on a pleasantly warm island with Matt. He decided to give her a tour of the base. First they saw the Training room, Matt had access to this private room all to him self but now Danielle wanted to train with him. Then they found the Mess Hall some of Matt's other teammates including Joey were all there having lunch. Matt was about to walk out the door when he heard a HUGE rumbling sound. Dani shyly said "Oops… I guess I'm hungry…". Matt decided to have lunch with her and now he almost fell of the table as she brought back a mound of food and was finished by the time he went up to get a peanut butter sandwich and came back to see her go get seconds…

After lunch Matt brought her to his favorite spot on the outpost the Overview room. "Wow… I've never seen anything as amazing as that." Dani said. She walked over and sat on the chair next to the window looking out to see several palm trees, white sandy beach, and a neon green sea stretching out to the horizon.

Matt then joined her smiling as he looked into her bright blue eyes still fixed on the beautiful scenery before her. Two large guards walked in and one said "Commander the General requests your presence in the Battle room." Matt frowned he told Danielle to stay in the Overview room but then the other guard said "I'm sorry commander he also requested her presence as well." Dani rolled her eyes "Whatever…" and walked toward the elevator.

Matt walked in first imputing a long code to open the door mouthing out the numbers so fast Dani had no clue what he was saying. Matt then looked to the center where he saw in replay the Even-Field destroy what was left of Orion's outpost. Danielle walked in and waved to the general. He let out a small laugh and shook her hand. Dani used her ghost powers and squeezed her hand harder than he was. He insisted that Matt shake his other hand as he shook his crushed hand. Matt looked at Dani who looked at him thinking _"He started it!"_ Matt then said "Hello General Steven! How can I help yo- oh you know…".

Dani was looking at the model of Even-Field as she read aloud "Property of Plains-Walkers Of Earth?" she said curiously. Matt looked at Steven and frowned "Ok… How much trouble am I in for blasting Orion's outpost to smithereens?" he asked quietly. "Well now I don't have any design for the new Even-Fields and I don't have to worry everyday about having a full scale invasion from Orion. Your off the hook." said the General. He dismissed both Matthew and Danielle as the two of them went to continue the tour.

After another few hours they went back to the mess hall to have dinner. Matt couldn't even eat as much food as Dani did, not even as fast as she did!

Now Matt found the room next to his and said "Now we conclude our tour of the facility with your room." DanI walked in amazed at how cool her room was there was a flat screen tv hanging from the ceiling, there was an elevater that goes only one way up to the Observatory room. There was a king size bed with the Danny Phantom logo on the blanket, and a mini fridge with all sorts of snacks inside. She walked over to the bed. Matt walked over to the couch and waited for her to sit next to him. Dani sat beside him and asked "Wait one second… You're a part of the P.W.O.E? Then why did they come to your door asking you to open up if your in charge?" Matt knew she was going to ask this and said "Why don't I just tell you what happened from the start…"

* * *

It was the third world war. The terrorist group "The Conquers of the New Land" had attacked weapon outposts in Germany giving them power… then as they took over many people started to flee to other countries but you can only run for so long. I was living in NY at the time and as I saw my home destroyed I vowed to help others that day. Eventually the C.N.L developed a power source that made their super weapons endless energy to destroy everything. Now as the years passed they advanced all the way from one end of the world to the other but they hadn't taken control of this island and Antarctica. Now as we believed the world would be taken over a rebellion formed we called ourselves the Plains-Walkers Of Earth. I had found a small rock that looked very odd like a key almost. That key gave me psychic powers and the ability to time travel but I didn't know that until I was recruited to join and left the bomb in their power room in Germany… that day was the day when we won the war. Now the P.W.O.E is in charge of keeping peace. Orion was looking for the technology to do the same as the C.N.L. Yesterday I finished him and destroyed all his projects.

* * *

Dani sat there looking right at Matt, he did the same the two of them started to lean in closer to one another they were a centimeter away from one another then General Steven announced lights out so Matt said goodnight and went back to his room. Dani thought about kicking the General so hard in the chest he would cough up blood. Then all she could dream about was Matt as she fell asleep.

**I was starting to worry that I would never get to put in a bit of romance in here but anyway if you have any questions please PM me or if you have any suggestions on the course of the story you can PM me also! Oh I forgot the funniest thing happened after typing up the part about the mess hall I felt hungry so I got up and found a fortune cookie in my pocket from yesterday so I ate it and looked as it said this "Let's finish this up now, someone is waiting for you on that." me HOLY CRAP PARANORMAL ACTIVITY! I shouted as I flipped my computer and ran upstairs.**

**Thanks for reading, :3**

**Streetdoc **


	7. Chapter 7: A Choice To Make

**Now it's time for Chapter seven will everything change here?**

**As much as both Matt and I would love to say this but we don't own Dani. **

**Adventures of Dani Phantom**

**Chapter7: A Choice to Make**

Dani got up and walked outside to go have breakfast. She may be a 13 year old girl but now she has the hunger of a 16 year old boy. After almost eating the mess hall out of business she wanted to go see Matt and started to walk back. Dani was in front of Matt's door when she saw a note that said "Dear whomever is reading this, I've gone to a Battle Tactics meeting and won't be back until lunch thanks, Matt."

Danielle groaned and walked back to her room. Lunch was now 5 hours from now she couldn't wait that long so she decided to see what was on TV. Ironically the battle tactics meeting was on TV so she walked out and went to the training room to see how fast she was without her powers. She had run a mile in 7 min 27 seconds exactly. Now she couldn't think of anything to do. So she walked back and saw the note was removed from Matt's door so she walked over and was going to open the door until she heard the quiet strumming of a guitar. She looked through the key hole and saw Matt sitting on his bed playing with the attachments to it. He found the note he wanted and started to play a slow steady strum. "There was a dream of care- that you were standing with me here. I can't keep pushing this down deeper. Why did have to meet her, if I cant keep-her. She belongs in her other world- (holds note). My heart stopped when I heard her. I try my best so I can see-her. Now she has to return, back to her other world- (holds note). Her bright silver hair gave me chills. When ever I'm with her I feel thrilled. But she can't stay here with me-, she cant stay here with me. No- she can't stay here with… I cant even breathe when I see her eyes, could my life be all lies? No, I can't undo her family ties. Do I really have to say bye-? But she can't stay here with me. She can't stay here with me. (slowing down) No, she can't stay here with- (for as long as possible to hold a note) me." Matt finished.

Dani ran to her room with tears in her eyes she realized that Matt was right. No matter how desperately she wanted to stay with him she just couldn't. Matt walked over to Dani's room but before he walked in she saw him coming and phased through the floor and he thought she was in the mess hall so he then walked away down the hall and arrived still not seeing her. He scratched his head "Where could she have gone to?" Matt said.

Dani flew up to the Observation Room and saw Matt was already sitting there wearing a black cowboy hat with a white brim, a plaid shirt with blue grey and white colors intersecting with one another with his classic black jeans. 'Hey Danielle I had no idea you would go up here." he said trying to make her laugh. Dani desperately wanted to say that she truly cared about Matt but she couldn't say anything. Matt then decided to break the silence "So Danielle, you… Want to go out with me?" he finally said. She tried to look surprised "Like… A date?" she said thinking in her head at the same time- _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SAY YES!". _Matt then looked out the window "Well yeah. I… I really do like you Danielle, but I have been trying not to fall in love with you but…" he turned to the other direction looking away thinking "OH MY GOD! DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD!?". Dani then walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder "Sure, I'll go with you." she said secretly shouting in her head "YES! FINALLY!".

Matt then got the guards to convince the head chef to make something special and the tailor to make really nice clothes. Eventually after lunch and several hours, Dani took the elevator from her room up to the Observation Room to see that it became a fancy restaurant. There were several other couples here but they all stopped as she walked in. Matthew pulled back his chair after he pulled out her chair of course but he looked up and almost fell down after looking at her. Danielle's bangs were curly and she was wearing an amazing blue dress that went all the way down to her ankles. She smiled as she saw Matt but almost sighed as she saw him. Matt was wearing a blue tux that was the exact same color as her dress and he had his hair neatly swept to the left side. As Matt sat down Dani realized that all the tables were forming a letters. Their table was the point on an "I" she looked to her left and saw an "N" then after that an "A" and after that a "D". She almost tripped realizing what they meant together. After dinner Matt went outside with Dani on the beach and they sat side by side they leaned closer and closer until they finally kissed. As they then laid down both smiling the moon emerged out from a cloud. Matt shot up and flew straight for the cloud. Dani stopped she knew that look on Matt from the first time Orion had appeared and flew after him "GOING GHOST!" Danielle shouted as she knew this was bad…

**For the people who read my status on the story I'm sorry if I was wrong I didn't think it would be that easy to write a small song **

**If you think I stole this song from someone, forget you.**

**Please review, favorite me or my story/ PM me if you wish to have more of something, or there's something you don't like.**

**Thanks,**

**Streetdoc :3**


	8. Chapter 8: Darkness Returns

**So begins the dive into darkness…**

**Dani Phantom is the light of Butch Hartman's imagination. **

The Adventures of Dani Phantom

Chapter 8: Darkness Returns

Dani finally caught up with Matt and saw him having a face-off with Orion. "Orion! Turn back now, or be destroyed!" Shouted a confident Matt. "You know after being pummeled by all your energy spheres, it made me think. 'Now do I really have to try fighting back now?" replied the dark entity.

Now both beings glared at one another with glowing eyes. Dani flew in shooting Orion so many times he was surrounded by a dense smoke that hissed as it faded away from him as he stood almost untouched by the powerful blasts. Orion then started to move toward her, as he grabbed her by the throat and looked at Matt "So, this is who inspired me to destroy everything… No wonder you want her gone from here." Orion said starting to squeeze her even tighter. Matt looked at Orion he flew over to him slowly "No… Please don't take her take me…" he said. Orion's armor clicked and he dropped Danielle and started to reach for Matt but his hand closed and slammed Matt with his power fist and sent him flying onto the beach.

"MATT!" Shouted Dani as she knew he was not going to let her even try to fight against Orion, he was too strong. No, she lost her home with Danny she wasn't going to lose this one too. Dani flew after the dark being and forced him through several walls before proceeding to use he plasma rays to blast him down. She then pulled the security alarm and continued to shoot lasers out from her eyes, hands, and now her feet as well. Several soldiers joined in with plasma weapons. Orion started to float and generated a sphere of darkness that exploded sending everyone flying away. He walked over to Dani who was barley looking up and was going to grab her, until he was smashed down by Matt. "No… Not a repeat of this again." he said painfully. Dani smiled and stood up Matt looked around the hallway "You did all this?" he said to her in amazement of the complete destruction of the passageway. Danielle blushed as she saw the what she had done to get Orion to where he is now seeing holes and scorch marks where she had fought back against him. Orion stood up and faced the two he laughed "Fine then I'll crush you both." he said evilly. Matt stood next to Dani "Ready?" he asked. "Ready!" she replied as they both prepared and fired a laser at Orion.

"Go get to the evacuation craft!" shouted the General to the squad of soldiers that followed behind him. Orion hadn't come alone he had 2 clones with him, one was already gone and eliminated by a group of soldiers, and the other was blasting down every wall and soldier in his way heading for the War room.

Joey looked back and saw it wasn't the info he wanted… It was pure revenge. He jumped in his ship and was starting to fly away but he saw Orion jump on top of it. The last thing seen was a sword go through the glass cockpit and the plane crash into the ocean with over 40 soldiers on board… Steven ran through each hallway shouting out names of his commanders. He had gone through each hallway and heard nothing. Steven then decided to grab the codes to his secret project but was stopped by the clone. Steven pulled out his plasma pistol "Stand aside." he said calmly. Orion pulled out a sword and replied "Make me!" Steven smiled "I've waited my entire life for a moment like this, with those two words." he said as he fired a shot that Orion slashed using the sword. Orion jabbed forward Steven side-stepped grabbed the sword pulled the clone close and fired a shot into his helmet. Steven dropped the clone and kept moving. Finally he reached the war room but saw several more of Orion trashing the computer consoles. He sprinted through shooting some and sneaking past others until he reached the office with the codes. Steven sighed with relief as these were the only thing not destroyed by the clones. He almost got rushed by Orion's clones several times but fought them off. He had to get the codes out of here even if he died for it. Finally he reached the hangar with his escape squad waiting for him in a huge plane. Steven walked up and said "Go take the codes and get anyone else you can find out of here! Leave me! GO!" he ordered to his leading Major. "Sir… Good luck." the Major replied knowing Steven would not come out of this base alive as the plane flew off. He turned to see several clones walk in, he grabbed his plasma gun but was kicked down and was being held down. The one in charge of the clone group generated a sword and swung down to Steven. He kicked off one clone and pulled off his grenade belt and saw all the cords sliced off "Humph, finish him for me Matt." as the room exploded.

(3 min earlier)

Orion shook off the blast from the super powered beings and then retaliated with his sword and shield. Dani looked at Matt "He's too strong!" she said to him. Matt looked at her, he reached over and put his hand on her shoulder "I'm going somewhere you can't follow. Don't let him hurt you just promise me." he said quietly. Dani looked at him with fear. What was he going to do? Matt prepared a huge energy sphere, ran toward Orion and shouted louder than any other time before. "LENTUS-TEMPUS-ARENA!" Matt shouted as he slammed a huge blast into Orion who realized this time he had finally lost for the last time. The blast collided with the explosion with the one on the floor above them creating a red blinding light that caused Dani to lose her powers.

After standing up and seeing that her dress was gone and she had on her blue hoodie and red shorts. "Really? I loved that dress…" she said sadly. She already knew Matt was gone and almost started to cry but kept her feelings inside. She staggered to get out of the base and saw Orion standing next to the door holding his un-protected chest where Matt had blasted him using all his energy. She tried to lunge toward him but he pushed her down and started to form a energy gun in his hands.

He looked right at her loading the weapon made from his energy "It was disappointing for me to learn you were closer to Danny than I thought. Vlad wouldn't be pleased at all." he said to the girl. "No. Please stay out of there." she begged trying not to remember how Vlad had attempted to melt her down into goop. "Why are you doing this Orion?" Dani asked the figure. He looked at her almost finished loading "I had been apart of an army building an experimental weapon, that gives you super abilities but when used it destroys everything that you know except for the person you know and care for the most. They become the thing you want to kill the most." he finished and readied the weapon. "It's too bad you came in between me and my brother." he said aiming down at her face. She saw Orion get pushed down by Joey as he fired the shot just missing Dani. Joey punched Orion as hard as he could making the sound of impact echo throughout the base "Matt made a promise to Danielle, even though he's gone I'll take my brothers last wish to my grave if I have to!" Dani looked at both Orion and Joey as they fought each other she then realized Matt, Orion, and Joey all three were related to one another. Danielle looked over to Joey he was pined to the ground being punched. She also saw a plasma rifle that she started to crawl over to. Orion stood up and knocked it away from her as he kicked her stomach causing her to go on her back grabbing where she had been kicked. Joey had been fighting Orion and he was losing. Joey was being punched unable to fight back. Dani looked around there had to be someway to stop him. She started to close her eyes but opened them as she reached for a plasma pistol with 4 stars carved into the side (Signifying General rank). Dani looked through the sight toward Orion's helmet. She pulled the trigger and saw Orion fall next to Joey. Danielle got up and started to walk away and stopped as she reached the beach. She glanced to a tree that she sat down with Matt under, but something was there. As dani reached the object and gasped "MATT!" she shouted as she fell down next to him. She was exhausted and couldn't get back up. Danielle waited for Joey to walk out but after a while she rested her head on Matt's chest. Everything was quiet and still but that was the problem, Matt had no heart beat. He was long gone. Dani started to cry and pressed her face upon his chest and cried herself on the chest of the one person she still cared about who was gone.

**This is Major Jason I'm the one who grabbed the codes from the General. I'm taking these codes to- (Screaming plasma pistol shots). Hey it's Streetdoc sorry about that I was making a movie on my story but sometimes the copies of Orion get out of their cage (More screaming, and plasma pistol shots real Streetdoc walks in room looks outside) "MOM THEY GOT IN THE HOUSE AGAIN!" **

**Please review, favorite, and follow (Not like Orion would though) If there's something you want to happen go ahead and PM me.**

**Thanks**

**Streetdoc **

**(More plasma pistol shots)**

**P.S: Ending to chapter 8 was inspired by MW2 which I also don't own as my creation. **


	9. Chapter 9: Wait For Me

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter I just got my braces (bleah it hurts) but this will be a short chapter because the ending is almost done but it's going to be pretty awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dani Phantom, she belongs to Butch Hartman and Nick.**

**Adventures of Dani Phantom**

**Chapter:9 Wait For Me**

Dani awoke to realizing she was still on Matt's chest that was unnaturally warm. She felt for his pulse using his wrist but nothing happened. Dani was starting to cry again but then she looked out to the blue sea and wanted to sit close she noticed that the waves had stopped moving. Danielle shook her head and opened her eyes wide as she saw the base there was a huge fire coming out of the top but this also completely still. She walked over to Matt "Matt? (Snaps her fingers twice in front of him) Why is everything stuck in the same time period?" She asked Matthew. Nothing, he didn't respond to anything not even getting splashed by sea water. She sighed was she stuck on this island until her powers came back. "_It would be a long time before anyone came back for us…" _Dani thought she thought she heard Matt say something but he still hadn't moved at all. She walked toward the base and got to the trashed mess hall and almost shouted for joy as the food had been reset as it does each day but it said **Time Set: 9 hours ago **Dani tilted her head to the side "_How? The food is warm. Maybe the time thing is messed up." _she said in her head. Danielle looked around and saw no one but now she heard the whisper of two words that sounded very familiar to her. She grabbed lots of food for both Matt and herself. As she sat down Dani looked toward the still Matt "_Oh, if only he was up. We could have a picnic on the sand and he could play his guitar for me." _She thought and now Dani heard them she looked at Matt. She repeated the words over and over "Lentus, tempus, arena? Wait a sec… That's the time traveler phrase!" she shouted it just like Matt would but nothing happened.

"What am I going to do with you?" Danielle said to Matthew. She got up and walked into the base to see what became of Joey and Orion. As she walked in she screamed to see Orion was still in mid-fall and Joey was trying to block another of Orion's punches. "Oh, no… This can't be happening." she said almost afraid. Dani put her face in her hands and was going to start crying until she saw a book fly and almost hit her head. She stood ready to do a judo maneuver to fight back against whatever this was but eventually she saw no one was there. "Latin to English dictionary?" she read as she picked up the book. She opened the large book and found all three words "Lentus-long or slow, Tempus-time, Arena-sand. Slow, time, sand? What does that even have to do with-". The wind started to blow, the fire cracked and popped, and Orion's helmet fell to the ground. "Matt!" she shouted and ran toward the shore and saw Matt stand up and stagger toward her "Dani!" he shouted back. The two ran as fast as they could and as they reached one another they kissed each other. Matt and Dani looked into the others eyes "You didn't get hit by the book right?" Matt asked her. Dani looked up at him "Umm kind of, I dodged it." she said back to him. Then both Matt and Dani looked at each other realizing Joey was back too.

Joey only saw black and heard whispers saying things like- "Is he ok? How hard were those punches?". Joey looked up and saw his older brother looking down at him worriedly "What happened? My head-" Joey asked. Matt put his arm around his brother and had his head lean against a wall "Where did you land the Dragon, Joey?" he asked. Joey looked up and pointed to the top of the base "Up on the helipad. You know how to fly it right?" Matt smiled "I learned from the best." he said to his brother. Dani laughed "Are you sure you're related to Orion?" she said to Matthew. He looked at her and said back "Well come on Danielle, Danny's waiting for you.". Together (with Joey in Matt's left arm) they climbed up the 45 degree angle. Matt and Dani sat in the front seat with Joey in the back giving some advice on how to fly it. The dragon was a huge jet plane with a teleportation device that appears as fire but is quite harmless. The device was only able to work if you reached the max speed of 300 miles per hour. This wasn't what they were doing right now as Matt had one last job to do.

Major Jason had waited for the moment that he would become the commander of the P.W.O.E he was the most qualified leader of everyone that was left. As Matt landed the Dragon he walked over to the Major and smiled at him. "Jason, it's too bad the Steven couldn't be the one to do this but if he were with us I know he would be proud to. I promote you to the rank of Commander and head of the P.W.O.E. I have one last request of you though, don't ever use the launch codes unless the C.N.L return, now do me proud and raise the P.W.O.E to be heroes." Matt finished. He jumped back in and smiled at Danielle "Are you ready to go back home?" he asked her. Dani looked at Matt and gave him a hug and pushed the throttle button "Ready!" she replied. As they speed off across the sea (the only place where they could go without crashing) Dani started to dread every second that she saw the speed go up by one. At 299 she leaned over and gave Matt a kiss on the cheek. Then she saw flames, she looked down thinking "_Good bye Matt…"_ Dani looked up as she saw they were starting to go down instead of straight as Matt had described it to be. " What's going on!?" she shouted to Matt who was trying his hardest to pull back and let the plane go straight "It's no use! Danielle, I'm going to do something dangerous, stand next to the eject door and jump when I say to! Got it?!" he shouted to her. Dani walked over and saw Matt pushed the stick forward creating a drop giving the perfect speed to teleport and head for Earth in the third dimension. The colors flashed in front of her and she saw Matt turn "JUMP NOW!" he shouted to her. Danielle jumped and saw Matt crash the Dragon into Walker with Danny floating nearby who saw Dani jump from the plane and dove down to save her from the fall. The plane had pushed Walker into the hillside and exploded on impact. "MATT!" Danielle shouted to him as she ran toward the crash site and saw nothing but flames as Danny flew behind her having to pull her away from the fire as she would have ran right through it to get to Matt had Danny not been there. "Friend of yours?" The hero asked his sister. Dani started to get tears in her eyes but wiped them away "No… Boyfriend." she said quietly.

**Next chapter is the final part in the first story but I would like to see one review aside from my Co-Writer but anyways the next story entirely takes place in Amity Park and in the Ghost Zone. Please review or I may not even make the next Story.**

**Streetdoc.**


	10. Chapter 10: The End

**Well this is it the final chapter (More of an ending) sorry no fight scene**

**Tenth and final disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Danny, Danielle, or anyone aside from Matt as they all belong to Butch Hartman and Nick.**

**The Adventures of Dani Phantom**

**Chapter 10: Ending**

Dani was upset, to the point that having a family, a home, and everything else she could want would not cheer her up. After an hour of her crying Danny called Tucker and asked if he could have a fire squad help him search the wreckage of the plane. After several more hours Danny as walked in the door Dani shot down from the room and asked her brother if Matt had survived the crash. Danny shook his head and gave her a note.

"What's this?" she asked. Danny looked to his sister and said "I know that he left this for you so you might as well read it."

Dani sighed and looked down towards the note.

_Dear Danielle,_

_Boo!_

_Love, Matt_

_P.S: Danny was in on this too_.

"Wait a sec wha-" Dani almost said before she screamed at surprise at the voice behind her. "BOO! Ha whew that was funny." Matt said smiling at Dani who was realizing that this was payback for the time she had jumped out at Danny after she was stabilized.

Danny and Matt laughed together and eventually Danielle joined in. Danny started to walk away and said "I'll leave you too alone. See you later Dani" as he flew off toward Sam's house. Matthew looked toward Danielle and smiled saying "Boyfriend huh? I like this better than commander." she started to blush and said "I-um… Never mind. I'm sure my mom and dad want to meet you especially after you got me out of that mess." Dani took Matt down into the lab where Jack and Maddie were building another thermos for her as she stepped down and said to her new parents "Mom, dad look this is Matt my boyfriend.". Both her parents jumped up and started to hug him. "Oh thank you so much for bringing her back from your world!" Maddie said. Jack looked at Matt and started to laugh "Your welcome here any time!" he said to him. Matt then started to talk about some inventions he had that were so similar to the ones he saw in the lab.

(Several hours of inventions and laughs later) Matt then said good bye to Dani's parents and walked with her to the door where he kissed her on the cheek and said good night. Danielle walked back to her new room and fell asleep until her ghost sense went off. She put her arm up and looked at her room "Ugh is this going to happen every night?!" she said angrily. She heard Danny in the room next to her say "I GOT IT MOM!" and saw him blast the box ghost who was floating around outside.

The next morning Dani got up and was hungry so she went to the kitchen and saw Maddie chasing after a walking pile of meat with the thermos and said "Mom can I eat at Matt's house?" her mother turned and sighed "If your fathers inventions keep driving Danny to Sam's house for breakfast I don't see why not.". Dani decided to fly over to the Dragon('s crash site) where Matt had fixed the plane and decided to live there yesterday. Dani smiled as she smelled bacon and pancakes and no toast! Matt sat and watched Dani walk in. Joey was wolfing down food like he'd never even eaten food before. Matt and Dani ate together (On the other side of the plane away from Joey's ferocious hunger) and as the day went by Matt said to her "School starts in a few weeks and nether of us have gone before. But we'll get through together!" he said smiling.

Two weeks had passed without a single ghost and Dani had been spending every moment with her boyfriend and had been getting closer by every second they spent together. Now she knew they might be together forever…

The End.

**(soon I will be back Danielle soon and I will prove that I'm not a fruit loop!)**

**This is only the start of the story I have lots of ideas but I need reviews to start story number 2 and plan out 3. So if you read from the start thank you for your time in reading. **

**(Plasma pistol shots)**

**MOM DID YOU LEAVE THE BOX OF IDEAS OPEN AGAIN?!**

**Matt: What did I do to be put in part 2 I died like 7 times! **

**Me: Too bad your probably going to die some more! **

**Dani: Ugh what does he even pay you to do this?**

**Matt: … Streetdoc what's the next scene?**

**Thank you for reading -Streetdoc **


End file.
